Falling to Darkness
by sistergrim
Summary: COMPLETED ! Halloween Special- RVD is attacked in a dark alley by a mysterious creature. Soon several WWE stars find themselves in the fright of their lives when the vampires decide to make them part of their world
1. Hell in the Alley

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
Dracy looked down upon the darkened street; she licked her lips in anticipation of the hunt that was to come. She scanned the crowd hungrily that lie below her; they were oblivious to the creature that lurked in the high shadows. She was a vampire plain and simple; she'd been one for the past three centuries. Tonight, she was on the prowl to quench her burning thirst. It'd been almost two weeks since she last fed upon a human. A younger member of the coven, Maxwell had been careless in his kill and the rest been forced to lie low since that time. Dracy smiled cruelly as she thought of the swift punishment the whelp had received for his stupidity.  
  
'Ah, there's a good one!' Her thoughts were interrupted when she caught sight of the promising brunette male in his prime.  
  
The man had been foolish enough to enter the dark alleyway alone, 'This will be too easy,' She thought sadly, 'But this one is beautiful.'  
  
She flipped swiftly from the rooftop and landed with vampiric silence behind him, effectively cutting off his path of escape. The man felt a chill run down his spine after he'd entered the alleyway as he got an overwhelming sensation to turn around. He turned around in time to see the lithe raven-haired female straighten from her swift drop.  
  
"What are you?" He asked knowing that she was by no means 'ordinary'.  
  
"Your doom," She told him in a husky tone as she edged towards him.  
  
"Look lady, I don't know who you are or what you are," Her prey voiced himself bravely, "But you don't know who you're messing with."  
  
"Enlighten me," She smirked and bared her long canines.  
  
He managed to gasp in fear before she leapt at him. Dracy was amazed at the brute strength she felt in his arms as he tried to free himself. She knew this one's blood would be all the sweeter for it as well. But alas, no mortal human could ever hope to match a vampire's immortal strength and the man was quickly overpowered. "AAAGHH!!" He cried out as she sunk in her fangs.  
  
She sucked away at the sweet nectar of his life's blood as he clawed and tried to free himself. His blood was rich and powerful as it pumped excitingly through his veins. His strength ebbed as the blood was rapidly being drawn from his muscled body. He no longer was able to struggle and his head began to swim as he lost consciousness.  
  
"Hey Rob, wait up you forgot something," A voice called loudly from around the corner unseen.  
  
"Interloper," She muttered and she lifted her head from his succulent neck.  
  
She released the limp body of her victim and his head thudded sickly when it met the pavement. Looking around she noticed a nearby fire escape and fled up its length before the interloper entered the alley.  
  
"Oh no!" Lamented the other man as he took in Rob's still form. He knelt down beside his comrade and searched for a pulse. Thankfully, he found one but it was quite weak and he quickly pulled out his cell and dialed 9-1-1. "Come on Rob," The new one urged him as he awaited the ambulance's arrival.  
  
"What happened?" Asked a paramedic running towards them.  
  
"I don't know, I came in here and found him like this," The rescuer shook his head.  
  
Taking over, the paramedics gave him a visual examination.  
  
"Oh no, it's like that one the other week," Commented one to another indicating the open wound on his neck. "Get me some compresses STAT!"  
  
The other raced to accommodate the order. Soon they held some pads in place on his neck to staunch the bleeding. They loaded him up quickly in the ambulance and sirens screaming they took him towards the hospital. 


	2. At the Lair

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
A bit later at the vampires' lair.  
  
"You stupid girl!" Geoff yelled in fury as he slapped her across the jaw.  
  
"I'm sorry," Dracy cried, her dark eyes spilled over with crimson tears, "I swear he was alone; the other came after I'd already begun."  
  
"She's right," Rolind defended her quietly. "He appeared to be alone."  
  
Dracy turned and gazed at him in confusion, "You followed me?"  
  
"Yes, at my insistence," Informed Geoff coldly. "I've told you before, it's dangerous to go hunting in this town alone."  
  
"I don't need anyone's help," Dracy replied defiantly.  
  
"Dracy, when last I checked you were not leading this coven," Geoff told her sternly, "You'd do well to remember that or you will be made to share the fate of Maxwell." He referred to the knave who'd almost cost them their lair.  
  
"Yes master," She replied soberly.  
  
"My liege," Rolind interjected then, "That one might prove to be a good addition to our number. Never have I seen such sinew on a mortal man of flesh and bone."  
  
"Really?" Geoff spoke thoughtfully. "What say you to this? Dracy, you may speak freely."  
  
"The one that followed after was alike in that manner," Dracy remembered aloud.  
  
"Perhaps, it may be well to observe these mortals," Geoff responded, "Jarreth, accompany Rolind and Dracy to the hospital where they have taken him. See what you can find out, if you get an opportunity deal with the tainted one. We cannot risk the chance that they will discover the venom in his veins.  
  
A flaxen haired, handsome vampire male nodded in silent acceptance of the task.  
  
Together, the trio glided out into the crisp black night. They crossed the rooftops with great haste until they reached the building known as Mercy General Hospital. Finding an access door, the vampires infiltrated the medical facility undetected. They found a supply closet and quickly disguised them self in the hideously bright garbs of orderlies to continue their investigation.  
  
"Now, here is the plan," Jarreth told them. "Rolind, you will find the lab and make sure any samples they've obtained already are destroyed. Dracy, you will assist me in recovering the prey. We will meet back upon the rooftop in twenty minutes. Then we will take the man back for Geoff to decide his fate from there."  
  
It didn't take them long to figure out which room the unlucky man had been given. The nurses apparently were too busy gossiping to notice the strange orderlies that were wandering around the floor. Dracy gave a silent nod to Jarreth after looking through the observation window into the room. Rob Van Dam, the elder vampire read the tag attached to the man's room. After making sure he was indeed alone, they wheeled an empty wheelchair into the hospital room.  
  
The man stirred a little when they came near the bed.  
  
"Relax, Mr. Van Dam, we've come to take you for some more tests," lied the blonde vampire.  
  
Rob nodded weakly and allowed them to move him to the wheelchair. He didn't recognize Dracy because of how dark the alley had been when she attacked him. She purposely held her silence knowing that he might recognize her distinct Irish lilt. The ruse worked like a charm and soon they had Rob out of the room and up the hallway to the elevators. They had just reached the roof access stairway when the alarms went off in the hospital.  
  
Came a voice over the p.a. system   
  
"Hey, where are you taking me?" Rob demanded in response as he tried to get out of the chair.  
  
"Quiet!" Dracy hissed.  
  
Rob turned and regarded her with a look of pure horror. He indeed recognized the voice of the person was responsible for his stay in the hospital. The trouble was he had no idea 'what' she was and wasn't sure he was strong enough to fight her a second time. He'd lost a good amount of blood and was still feeling the effects. Then suddenly he stopped his thoughts as his mind fell to darkness.  
  
"Was that necessary?" Rolind asked of Jarreth, coming through the door to assist.  
  
"Quite," Jarreth smiled cruelly back and this way he won't struggle.  
  
Poor Rob had been knocked unconscious by a decisive quick blow to the temple from the eldest vampire in the trio. Together Jarreth and Rolind picked him up, Dracy held the door open and they made it to the rooftop long before the security guards came across the empty wheelchair. They were already long gone by the time they made it onto the roof. 


	3. Rob Learns the Vampires' Plan

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
Back in the vampire lair.  
  
"Ah yes," Geoff remarked studying the unconscious wrestler before him. "Rolind, you were right."  
  
"Thank you, master," Rolind responded respectfully.  
  
"Dracy?" Geoff called her forward. "You shall finish the turning as you are the one who consumed him first."  
  
"Yes master," Dracy replied remembering how sweet he tasted. "Is he strong enough?" She asked tentatively.  
  
"No, you will need to wait until he recovers from whatever impurities that hospital put in his veins," Geoff explained. "We'll keep him in the dungeon chamber until then," The lead vampire clapped his hands and his two guards quickly took Rob's still unconscious form away and locked him up in a holding cell. Geoff turned back to Dracy; "He'll need to receive some mortal food to regain his strength. See, what you can dig up." He then added quickly, "And take Rolind with you."  
  
"Yes, master," Dracy replied and tried to hide her displeasure.  
  
"Where am I?" Rob asked groggily as he came to.  
  
"You're awake," A feminine voice responded without offering an answer.  
  
Rob struggled to focus on his surroundings and found he was inside some sort of cell. On the other side of the bars, there stood a woman with long red hair that came to her waist. She was dressed in a black floor length lacy gown that looked as if it were from one hundred years before. Her eyes were like green emeralds. Despite is dire surroundings, he found himself captivated by her beauty.  
  
"Who are you?" He finally managed when he found his voice.  
  
"I am Alexis Gray," She replied with a smile then asked genially. "How is your head?"  
  
"It hurts a little," Rob admitted. "What did they do to me and why am I in here?"  
  
"You, my dear boy," Alexis answered calmly. "Have caught the attention of our order and soon shall become one of us. You'll make a magnificent vampire. Too bad, Dracy gets the privilege of completing that task."  
  
"I'm to become...a vampire?" Rob wouldn't have believed it, if not for the holes in his neck from the alley.  
  
"Yes, isn't it grand?" Alexis gushed excitedly, "hopefully, I'll get to turn one of the others when they're brought in."  
  
"Others?" Rob's brain was slowly processing her last remark. He grew pale as he guess her meaning, "You mean my friends, don't you?"  
  
"Why yes!" Alexis looked longingly at his strong muscled arms. "Imagine what we could accomplish with more like you in our ranks."  
  
"Alexis!" Barked Jarreth as he entered the prison area. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing Jarreth," Alexis said and quickly cast her eyes to the floor.  
  
"I heard what you were telling him," Jarreth told her angrily. "You've told him too much."  
  
"Oh come on Jarreth," Alexis complained. "Like he's going to escape anyway."  
  
"Still Alexis," Jarreth admonished her. "You cannot be too careful, now go!"  
  
"Yes Jarreth," Alexis hissed and glared at him before exiting the room.  
  
"So, you have awoken," Jarreth turned and addressed Rob. "And I take it she has told you what is to come."  
  
"Yes sir," Rob sensed this was a person of importance to the clan. "Was Dracy the one with you?"  
  
"She was; she will return shortly with some food for you," Jarreth answered. "Till then, you need to rest."  
  
"Why, so you all can make me a monster?" Rob said angrily.  
  
"No, so we can make you an immortal," Jarreth smiled wickedly. "Adieu." 


	4. Sleuthing Superstars

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
Meanwhile, across town at the hospital...  
  
"Rob's been abducted, Shane," The rescuer, Sean O' Haire was telling someone on the phone.  
  
"Abducted? Sean, you were supposed to be watching him. What's up wi' dat?" Replied Shane Helms.  
  
"I know, I know," Sean lamented. "Just get down here, OK Shane?"  
  
"Yeah, Lance, Jay, and Chris are coming with me," Shane told him next.  
  
"Whatever, we got to find him; I've got a bad feeling about this," Sean scratched his head in frustration.  
  
"K, Bye." ~click~  
  
A short while later....  
  
Shane Helms, Jason Reso and Chris Jericho found their friend Sean O' Haire pacing the hospital hallway. Trish Stratus had also tagged along since Jason and her were almost inseparable these days.  
  
"So, did the security guys find out anything?" Lance asked.  
  
"They found a wheelchair by the roof access stairs, Rob's id bracelet was laying on the top stairs," Sean answered.  
  
"They took him to the roof?" Chris asked for clarification.  
  
"Apparently, but here's the really weird part," Sean continued. "No one saw a helicopter come by then, so they got off the roof some other way."  
  
"From what you told me, Rob would have been to weak to tackle those stairs, right?" Shane asked.  
  
"That's true," Sean assented.  
  
"So, whoever it was; must have been strong enough to carry him then," Shane deduced.  
  
"Or it was more than one," Suggested Jason.  
  
"Let's go up there and see if we can find anything else," Shane said.  
  
Soon, the four wrestlers had found their way up onto the rooftop...  
  
"You know, they could've jumped to one of the nearby buildings," Chris stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Hey what's that?" Jason pointed out a scrap of flannel that lay at the edge.  
  
"Looks like a piece of hospital gown," Shane picked up the pale blue cloth and examined it carefully.  
  
"No way!" Muttered Sean judging the distance, "There's no one anyone could clear that gap carrying a dude Rob's size; that's like impossible!"  
  
"Well, from what you told us about Rob's injury; we're not dealing with 'ordinary' people," Shane rationalized.  
  
"Vampires aren't for real," protested Trish.  
  
"How else do you explain this then?" Shane challenged.  
  
Chris fell silent and was at a loss for an explanation.  
  
"Come to think of it," Sean remembered. "I recall the paramedics talking about a similar attack a few weeks ago, but I think that guy died."  
  
"We should find out where it happened, maybe there'll be more clues there," Thought Jason.  
  
"And we should go check out the alley," Contributed Lance.  
  
"Then lets split up; we'll meet back at the hotel in two hours," Shane suggested. "Jay, Trish, and Chris, you go check out that alley. Sean and Lance, we'll see what we can find out about that other site and we'll check it out. I've got my laptop in the car, we'll look back through the local newspaper clippings to locate it."  
  
A little while later, the team of Chris, Jason, and Trish had reached the alley.  
  
"Sean, said it was here where he found Rob," Stated Jason indicating a spot near a fire escape.  
  
"Well then, perhaps who ever attacked him went up there?" Suggested Trish.  
  
"That's odd," Commented Chris as a metallic object caught his eye.  
  
"Ewww," Trish cringed when she caught sight of dried blood on it. "Do you think it's Rob's blood?"  
  
"I think it's safe to assume, this medallion must of come off of his attacker," Surmised Chris ignoring her reaction.  
  
"Jason, what are you doing?" Trish cried out as Jason started climbing the ladder.  
  
"Relax Trish, whoever did this, is long gone," He called back.  
  
Chris quickly went to follow him.  
  
"Hey," Trish whined; "don't leave me down here by myself."  
  
"Well, come on up then," Jason looked back at her.  
  
Trish then consented to follow them and on top of the roof they could find no other clues to aid them. 


	5. The Final Showdown

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
******Well, here it is the final parts of my Halloween Special for 2003. Hope you all like it; it's a little rushed but I really wanted it done on time. Next year, I'll start a little sooner...*****ENJOY*********  
  
Meanwhile back in Sean's SUV, Shane had just come across an article that dealt with the other attack.  
  
"This has got to be it," Shane exclaimed excitedly as he scanned the page. "Let me cross-reference this with a map of the town."  
  
A few keystrokes and moments later, Shane had definitely confirmed that he was onto something.  
  
"Look at this, it was the very next intersection," He told the others proudly.  
  
"Then the kidnappers center of operations could be nearby," Surmised Lance.  
  
"Let's go there now and see if we can find it," Decided Sean.  
  
"OK, I'll call Chris and have them meet us there at the corner of 1st and Downing Street," Said Lance as he pulled out his cell.  
  
A short while later, the six wrestlers found themselves reunited in a similarly dank and desolate alley.  
  
"This place gives me the creeps," Muttered Trish pressing closer to Jason for security.  
  
"Relax hon," Jason gave her a quick squeeze. "We won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Chris rolled his eyes in disgust, "So anyhow, I found this." He held out the medallion for the others to examine.  
  
"It looks really old," Remarked Lance.  
  
"Let me see that a minute," Sean took it from him. "This is the sign of Danoira."  
  
"So?" Jason looked at him for more information. "What does that mean to us?"  
  
"Danoira is a very large and quite old vampire deity," Sean explained.  
  
"How do you know this stuff Sean?" Jericho asked in amazement. Sean gave him an unnerving glance, to which he quickly responded, "never mind, I don't think I want to know."  
  
"Man, Rob is in real trouble," Sean admitted to the rest of the group. "These vampires are supposed to be particularly brutal."  
  
"Vampires are real?" Trish asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes, my dear, more than you know," Sean answered her. "Come on, we got to find where they're hiding Rob before its too late."  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Lance called from his position further down the alley.  
  
"What's what?" Shane asked as he walked over to him.  
  
"That?" Lance repeated pointing to a dark doorway. "See those markings, they're like the one on the medallion."  
  
"I think we found the lair," Guessed Jason.  
  
"Here take these, aim for the hearts," Sean told them soberly as he handed round some splintered pieces of a nearby wooden crate.  
  
Meanwhile at that very moment inside.  
  
"Come on Alexis, let's go find a bite to eat," Encouraged Gunther, a brunette male vampire. "I'm starving."  
  
"Yes, let's," The redheaded vampire smiled coolly. "Maybe Italian tonight?"  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines of some French-Canadian fare," He returned as they walked up the pathway to the exit door.  
  
As they got close to the door Alexis exclaimed, "Hey, Did I see Jarreth go out tonight?"  
  
Gunther replied easily, "He went with Geoff on a hunting mission."  
  
"We're alone then?" Alexis inquired as a very dark idea formed in her pretty head.  
  
"Except for Derrick, who should be watching the door up ahead," Gunther answered.  
  
An evil smile crossed Alexis's visage then, "Tell me something, Gunther; don't you get tired of how the master favors Dracy sometimes?"  
  
"Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't," Guther admitted, "It's disgusting really."  
  
"I absolutely agree, what do you say we do something about it?" Alexis gave him a devious look.  
  
"What is going on in that beautiful head of yours?" She had his full attention now.  
  
"What if, we spoiled her prize for her?" Alexis suggested.  
  
"The prisoner?" Gunther asked. "Geoff would be furious."  
  
"Geoff wouldn't know who did it; he left no guard tonight," Alexis reasoned.  
  
"You're absolutely right," It was Gunther now who smiled wickedly. "I could go for some good old-fashion home cookin," He joked cruelly as they turned and headed back for the prison area.  
  
Back at the door.  
  
"Ready boys, on three," Shane coordinated the wrestlers.  
  
"One..  
  
Two..  
  
Three.  
  
BOOM!!! O'Haire, Helms, and Jericho kicked down the door and surprised a decidedly young looking vampire male.  
  
"What?" Derrick managed to hiss in surprise as O' Haire struck him square in the chest with his wooden stake.  
  
Trish screamed as the vampire turned to ash and disintegrated before their very astonished eyes.  
  
"One down, who knows how many more to go," Quipped Jericho nervously.  
  
"I feel like we're in an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer or something," Remarked Lance.  
  
"You watch that show?" Shane reacted, "Dude, that is so cool; I do too."  
  
"Hello? Boys? Rob's in trouble; have your Sarah Michelle fanboy convention later," Jericho attempted to get them to focus.  
  
"He's a real downer at parties, isn't he," Muttered Shane to Lance regarding Jericho.  
  
"Yeah man he is," Remarked Lance with a snicker.  
  
Meanwhile back at Rob's cell, who'd really remarkably had improved greatly from earlier.  
  
"You again?" Rob remarked as the redheaded Alexis walked into the room.  
  
"We meet again," Alexis smiled as she grabbed the keys of their peg.  
  
"You're letting me go?" Rob couldn't believe his luck.  
  
"Not quite," Alexis told him as a brunette male vampire joined her in the room. The man turned and closed the heavy door behind him. "I've decided that I'd like to get to know you better," She smiled and bared her fangs.  
  
"Oh no," Rob's heart sank, his hope died as the pair advanced towards the cell and look decidedly, very hungry.  
  
"I can't wait to find out if you taste as good as you look," Alexis told him then addressed her companion, "Gunther, shall we dine?"  
  
They were just unlocking the cell door when the door to the room burst open. The six superstars quickly rushed into the room, desperate to save their friend.  
  
"Thank you guys," Rob told them as his hope was restored.  
  
The vampire couple realized they were trapped but they vowed to go out fighting.  
  
"You might kill us, but some of you are going along to hell," Hissed Gunther.  
  
"AAAAAA!!!" Shouted Jason and Chris who charged them with stakes held high.  
  
Trish screamed again as she felt someone tap her shoulder.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Demanded an angry looking flaxen haired man.  
  
"Jarreth, I believe the additional recruits have come to us," Remarked Geoff. "How convenient."  
  
"Recruits?" Stuttered Shane. "Surely, you must be joking."  
  
"He's not," Whimpered Trish as Jarreth grabbed her and pulled her towards him roughly. She yelled loudly, "Jason, help me!"  
  
"Trish!" Jason whirled around.  
  
"Sean, they left the key in the lock; get me out and I can help you guys," Rob called from the cell.  
  
Quickly O'Haire unlocked the door and Rob was free once more. Jason stabbed the redheaded vampire quickly before rushing back towards Trish. Jericho was doing his best to best Gunther, but he was fast and evaded his jabs efficiently.  
  
"Puny mortal," Gunther hissed angrily.  
  
Lance ran over and successfully plunged his stake into the vampire while he was still distracted by Chris.  
  
"Thanks man," Chris told him while heading back to where Jarreth and Geoff were fighting with the others.  
  
Trish took a gamble and kicked upward at Jarreth's jewels, hoping that vampires still felt that. And he howled out in pain and anger, but released his grip. Jason seized the opportunity he needed and ended that vampire as well. Rob quickly advanced on the lone remainder, the master Geoff. Delivering a well placed kick, he knocked the elder vampire to the ground, Sean leapt upon him and drove his stake home thus ending his reign of tyranny.  
  
"Come on Rob, let's go home," Jason reached down and pulled him to his feet.  
  
Together the seven superstars fled the lair and vowed never to speak of this again.  
  
About ten minutes later..  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!" Dracy screamed out in rage as she realized all of her coven had been slain. Her hands slipped in shock and the parcel she'd been carrying crashed to floor. "I'll get you Van Dam, if it's the last thing I ever do." She vowed.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


End file.
